I died a death, Last love song
by Omen Hart
Summary: Naikoru finds herself in a bit of a fix. Losing her memory or her life and gaining a new one in place of it, she falls through a twisted tale of regret and betrayal. Surrounded by mystery.. what's a girl to do?


**::Disclaimer:** Any resemblance to any actual incidents or any other story is completely coincidental. I'm not stealing anything here and i'm not rewriting any actual things from life. It's just a story.::

::AuthorNote: Hey It's Omen here, Here's one of my newer stories. Ummm I didn't quite write it out properly i don't think... but i'm not sure how to change my writing for this without changing the story. I hope people can understand what's going on '. Also, This is an original story... Came up with it all by me-self. D Please enjoy. Constructive critiizm is accepted. Please don't flame if you don't like it, that's not very nice or appreciated. If you don't like it, just say you don't... No more no less xD. Thanks alot. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**I Died a death, Last Love Song.**

**By: Omen Hart**

* * *

"**I died a death but stayed alive**

**In phantoms likeness I survive**

**Alive yet dead I walk alone**

**In rooms with walls as cold as stone**

**I lived a life and dreamed a dream**

**And loved the life you lived with me**

**Then in a whisper of a breath you left**

**And then I died a death**

**Though dead I live I cannot part**

**From love that lives within my heart**

**And through my sorrow I must strive **

**To keep my hope and faith alive**

**For all the love that I would give**

**I surely would prefer to live**

**To be content not to survive but**

**Feel my spirit come alive**

**As you took your final breath **

'**twas me my dear who died a death."**

XxXx---OoOo---XxXx---OoOo---XxXx---OoOo---XxXx---OoOo---XxXx---OoOo---XxXx---OoOo---XxXx---OoOo

Darkness. An endless path. Cold creeping under my flesh sending tremors down my spine. The rooms each were closed in by thick grey bricks cold as ice. It looked as though a bomb had exploded and taken away any beauty that it may have had from the place. Bits of rubble lay scattered throughout the halls. I scanned my surroundings; there was an eerie silence that lived in the hallowed grave. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl walking down a hall to the right. Her bright blond hair flowed from her as she walked curtly away. I turned my eyes to look at her. Only then did I hear the faint sound of shoes contacting cold stone. The tapping of her slick black shoes crawled into my mind, the sudden sound and sight of another being dazed me. The joy that I wasn't all alone in my maze like prison set my heart off. I could hear the thumping of it, it's quick pace beating loudly, sending blood though out my body. How long had it been since I had had another beings contact? It seems years but I couldn't have been in this deserted hall for more than a couple of hours. I would have starved to death by now if it had been years.

Before I came to this place, I can remember my sisters form draping over me. She was crying. I wonder why she was; what had brought her to such tears? It was probably something silly as usual. I remember a time a few years before when I has made her a necklace and a matching bracelet. When she received her present, I remember how much she balled her eyes out. I didn't understand her tears. Then again, I didn't much understand any kind of emotions.

As I looked at the blond haired girl's figure slowly receding away, my sisters crying face seemed to disappear with her.

I stepped forward abruptly. The slight sound drifted through the halls and echoed back to me. I saw the girl turn to look at me. I held my breath; something about the girl seemed familiar. She smiled at me silently and I could see a faint glow coming from her golden locks.

"Who are you?" The question seemed to slip from my lips and bounce on the walls. She tilted her head as if questioning the question herself. She then turned and began to walk away again.

"Wait stop!" I called to her. "Do you know the way out?"

There was no reply; only the steady pace of her walking away. Her shoes tapping on the floor rang in my ears. It sounded similar to the beeping of a heart monitor in a hospital beside a dying man's bed.

I watched her reach the end of the hall and stop. After a moment she turned to me, her glow seemed to illuminate her surroundings.

**Is she waiting for me? **I thought. Not knowing what to do, I just looked at the girl. She smiled and turned down another hallway.

"Wait!" I called. I began to run after her, starting slow and then speeding up. As I ran I saw her glow slowly fade as she walked on. As I ran I seemed to be standing still, the halls end never came any closer. If anything it looked farther away. My breathing was sharp and hastened, sweat dripped from my brow. The girl's presence was almost gone. "Wait! Come back!" I gasped frantically. The world rushed up at me as I tripped and hit the ground. I tasted blood which seeped over my lip. Grimacing in pain and gasping to catch my breath I looked up for the girl. She was gone.

I slammed my fist into the ground in frustration and then I coughed. I was out of energy, I knew that. I let myself collapse on the floor entirely. The cold of the stone floors felt good on my skin, I didn't realize how hot I was. I saw blood on the ground from my coughing and realized that on the fall I must have bitten my tongue. The smell deranged me and I closed my eyes, allowing my mind to drift into nothingness.

….

"_**Naikoru…"**_

I moaned lightly and swatted the air as if shooing a fly from disturbing my slumber.

"_**Naikoru…"**_

I opened my eyes at the sound of my name. My gaze shifted in and out of focus, they seemed unable to grasp reality. I tried to move my body but that too seemed unwilling to obey me.

"_**Naikoru….you can't go to sleep….or you'll…"**_

Or I'll what…. What will happen if I let myself sleep…I'm so tired… just let me sleep… I thought. I felt whatever was holding me down tighten its grip on me. I looked down, and was shocked by what I saw. Fleshless hands grasped me and held me there. I began to struggle. Pulling myself from my sleepy daze and kicking away the bones. Though they hadn't any muscles on them, they were strong.

"_**Naikoru…"**_

The voice was from behind me I could tell. Her breath was heavy on my neck. I turned to look back at the voice in questioning and let out a scream myself. In front of me, the blond haired girl lay. Her body torn in two and blood seeped from her lips. It seemed to bubble as she looked at me. I pushed myself away, her blood soaked the floor. The hands continued trying to grasp my legs and I kicked them off, I felt myself fall backwards and I waited for whichever would come first. Would it be the pain in my head from hitting the stone wall behind me or the attack of the fleshless hands?

Neither one came… in their place a sudden chill washed over me. I looked around… there was nothing. I was in a dark room with nothing in it… at least that is what it seemed like. It was black, as if I were floating somewhere in an endless black abyss… I looked around, hoping that my eyes would get used to the darkness, but no release was given. I could not see. I questioned if I was blind but I knew that it was impossible. I held my knees close and buried my head in my lap. I wondered why god had taken him away from me… why was everything going so wrong… and where the hell was I? But that was exactly it… I was in hell. It was my hell… my solitude… My ending.

XxXx---OoOo---XxXx---OoOo---XxXx---OoOo---XxXx---OoOo---XxXx---OoOo---XxXx---OoOo---XxXx---OoOo

::END CHAPTER ONE::

* * *

::AuthorNote: Ok, well finally i have the first chapter done... This is an original story so please be kind. If there are any ways you can suggest that i could fix this story then suggest away, I'll listen. Happy comments are also nice xD Well thank you for your time and please comment. I'll be updating this as soon as i can. Also, thanks to whoever wrote the poem i used at the beginning... It gave me my muse for thi story. x3 


End file.
